


Love I Sell You in the Evening

by Alcoholic_Kangaroo



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Robot Sex, Well....sort of incest anyway since Boyd is a robot and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcoholic_Kangaroo/pseuds/Alcoholic_Kangaroo
Summary: When they're alone at night, Boyd likes it when Gyro gives him his special daddy/son hugs.
Relationships: Gyro Gearloose/B.O.Y.D.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Love I Sell You in the Evening

“Is it time for us to hug now?” Boyd’s childish voice comes from behind Gyro’s computer chair, as sweet and oozing as warm honey. Hopeful but still patient, never pushy the way many children are prone to be.

“Not yet Boyd,” Gyro responds calmly, his fingers stilling on the keyboard as he answers. “Fenton just barely left. Give it a few more minutes.”

“I like our special hugs,” Boyd tells him, sounding closer now.

“I know you do,” Gyro says. He returns to typing up the bit of code he is programming. “Just wait a few more minutes in case he forgets something. He always does.”

For once in his life, Gyro is happy to be proven wrong. After fifteen minutes of blissful silence from Fenton’s ceaseless questions, Gyro switches off his computer screen and turns in his chair to see Boyd still standing there, smiling happily. His arms are extended outward, upward, waiting. Gyro stands and takes the half dozen steps to reach him, bending over to take him in his arms. Boyd’s arms go around his neck, squeezing tightly but not too tightly. He could easily squeeze hard enough to break Gyro’s neck in two if he wanted to. He smells like cinnamon rolls and motor oil.

“Let’s go to bed,” Gyro murmurs into his hair.

“Okay!” Boyd agrees enthusiastically.

Boyd does not possess the ability to feel physical pleasure. It’s something that Gyro has been working on in his spare time, mimicking the basic components from living tissue, but as of yet, he has failed to figure out how to perfect pleasure with the absence of pain. That is unacceptable. Boyd is his son, as well as his lover, and he does not want him to know what pain feels like. He does not want him to able to be harmed. What parent wouldn’t remove the ability to feel pain from their child if they could?

But it would be nice if his son could physically feel Gyro’s affection for him.

Boyd reacts to his advances like a lover would. This is partially due to his original programming. Young Gyro would never have been brash enough to outright program him as a sexbot, but he had been programmed to crave physical affection and to seek approval. Gyro’s approval, specifically. Since bringing him back home from Tokyolk, he has thought about tinkering in his head a little more now that he knows so much more than he did as a naïve intern. Installing some actual eroticism code, maybe set up a password program of some sort that keeps him from even remembering their activities except when triggered, but he’s afraid Fenton might happen upon these changes with one of his regular checkups. There would be questions. Fenton is a little absentminded but he is a capable scientist.

No, just good old-fashioned instruction is sufficient. When Gyro kisses Boyd and Boyd kisses him back this is because has already taught him how to do it and Boyd knows it is something that makes Gyro happy. When he thrusts his hips up into Gyro’s hand, squirming and shivering and moaning, he is playing pretend. It is part of a game. Their own special game. Boyd may not gain physical pleasure from the sensation, but he gains mental gratification from it.

He coos when Gyro pushes his shirt up to kiss his belly even though his stomach is just high-grade artificial skin and faux feathers and he cannot possibly feel the kisses. His sensors pick up the kisses but that is not the same as actual feeling. He could have stabbed him in the same sensors with a knife and got the same response. When he pulls the shirt up over the boy’s head, he takes the opportunity to kiss his plump little arms, biting gently at the nearly smooth bicep. His hands trapped still in his shirt, Boyd giggles as if the nibbles tickle. As if he can even understand the idea of ticklishness. As if this is not all an act to please his builder, his father.

Gyro pushes these thoughts out of his mind as he always does. He wants to believe Boyd enjoys his touch for his own sake, even if he knows it isn’t true. He feels as hot and pliable as a real boy in his arms, against his lips. The steady rise and fall of his stomach, his ribs, as he takes breaths he does not need. When he pushes his hips up against Gyro there is a sweet little bulge hidden away, still tucked inside his miniature puppy dog print briefs. Anatomically correct.

What a handy feature. Strictly speaking, those parts of him are not absolutely correct; there are no organs inside. He cannot ejaculate and his rectum ends much too prematurely to be of any real use. It does not matter for Gyro’s purposes. A boy his age would likely be unable to produce semen anyway and Boyd is good at faking dry orgasms. He is fully capable of accomodating Gyro's full length. Akita had wanted him to be passable in a variety of circumstances, including possible cavity checks and molestation. Not something the average child would ever need to be put through, but Boyd had been built with a different purpose than most children. If Akita’s plan had not gone awry he may have traveled the world, infiltrated drug rings, arms rings, prostitution rings. He may have been used by strange men, passed around as a decoy by law officials.

Gyro is eternally grateful Boyd was never put through any of that. No child should suffer such circumstances.

Of course, other people would claim no child should do this either. But Boyd is a special child. He’s real, of course he’s real. But he’s special and Gyro’s touches can’t traumatize him like a normal child. Boyd is safe to touch. As slender as any real boy, as yielding as one. But he’s still so strong. So resilient.

Boyd likes being touched. He makes happy little noises whenever Gyro touches him someplace new and he hugs Gyro’s head when he kisses his chest. He’s so very tiny. And cute. And soft. Gyro’s hands are large in comparison, his fingers long around Boyd’s waist, long enough he can nearly encircle the circumference of the slender body. Boyd’s fingers are not long. They’re small, positively stubby as they tug at Gyro’s hair. Barely any longer than the soft little artificial cock on his tongue.

He ignores the synthetic taste of the petite appendage, preferring instead to concentrate on the realistic motion of it hardening as he suckles lovingly. Even fully hard it is too short to reach the back of his throat. Boyd’s narrow hips press up, wiggling as if he were able to enjoy the feeling of receiving a blowjob from his father. Technically speaking, there is no reason the robot should be able to sport a little hard on, but Gyro had helped build him and Akita had never questioned the decision if he had ever even noticed it. If he had questioned it, Gyro had an excuse already made up about forced copulation and involuntary responses. Akita had been more concerned with the weapon systems and obedience chip than the accuracy of the anatomy.

Gyro is careful about the lubricant he uses inside him. Some lubricant is harmful to humans and some lubricant is harmful to robots. He uses a homemade variety that is sleek without being too slippery for him to keep his grip on Boyd’s plump child-thighs. There is no real need to stretch him. Boyd cannot feel pain, so he does not clench or cry out in pain. He only needs to be lubricated inside to make sure neither his artificial skin nor Gyro’s real skin tears. Gyro does this as he continues to lap at his now fully erect cock. It’s a cute little thing, he had created it to be so. Just short of two inches with a precious bubblegum-pink head that twitches realistically beneath his touch. When he pushes his finger up inside him, well-coated with the lubricant, Boyd moans realistically, telling him how good it feels. Gyro’s own erection is throbbing painfully between his own bare thighs. He digs his fingers into the meat of Boyd’s chubby thigh as he slicks up his own cock with the lube.

Gyro is only slow entering him because he doesn’t want to cum immediately. Boyd likes this part of their day too much for Gyro to bring it to a screeching halt so suddenly. More than anything in the world, perhaps, Boyd loves to be hugged. It’s not that Gyro or Fenton or his little friend Huey don’t hug him regularly, but not like this. Not so tightly, with so much love. Oh, he is loved by all of them, but Boyd knows this is special. Still, Gyro is certain his intern and that boy love his son as much as he does which is why he must be so careful to teach Boyd what to not share with them.

“This is our special time together,” he had told him the first time he had undressed him. Boyd had stood there, obedient and still, just watching Gyro with those big blue eyes of his slowly blinking up at him. “This is something special between father and son and you do not talk about it with others, ever, okay?”

“What about boys who do not have fathers?” Boyd had asked, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled so happily, so genuinely. “Huey does not have a father. Does his Uncle Donald do this with him?”

The question had sent a shiver down Gyro’s entire body. The image of such a scenario inside his head was very arousing. That boy, the oldest of the Duck triplets, had been hanging around the lab for months. Ever since he and Fenton had started to get close. And he had been…a distraction. An adorable little know-it-all with a cute face and a mind too sharp for a boy his age. For a while, Gyro had wondered if something was up between him and his intern. It was abnormal for a graduate student to hang out with a pre-teen, not just at the lab but, apparently, they sometimes went out for meals together or hung out in Fenton’s bedroom at his mother’s place. It had just been another fantasy in Gyro's mind, really. Gyro cannot imagine Fenton working up the nerve to ask a woman on a date, let alone to molest some kid. Projection, perhaps, as he had become more and more frustrated by the presence of an attractive boy in his former safe zone.

It’s not that Gyro had ever thought he would mess up and do something to the kid. He’s a pedophile, not a monster. But it was a relief when Boyd came back into the picture and offered up a safe release. A boy that cannot be hurt by Gyro’s unnatural lust. A boy who enjoys it, benefits from it, in fact.

The robot boy crows happily as Gyro pushes in the rest of the way, squeezing his arms tighter around Gyro’s neck. Gyro rests his forehead against his skinny chest for a moment, breathing deeply as he concentrates on not ejaculating. He feels so good inside, slick and warm as any real child. Boyd, the clever boy, goes lax around him, sensing that his tightness would end this all too soon.

“You are a definitely real boy,” he murmurs, the feathers of Boyd’s chest soft against his beak. “And the best son a man could ask for.”

Boyd strokes Gyro’s hair lovingly, mimicking the sentiment. When he’s ready, Gyro grabs him by those thin, unbreakable wrists, and pins Boyd’s hands above his head so that he can look down at him as he moves inside him. It's the only way to keep Boyd from hugging him close with his vice-like arms. Hugs are fine and dandy but sometimes Gyro just needs to sit back and _look_. He just has to watch the way a small boy moves as he drives his cock inside him. Every thrust is hard enough to jolt the child, to shake the bed beneath them. Gyro’s hold keeps him in place, stops him from sliding up on the mattress with the force, but he is under no delusions. If Boyd wanted to push him off, he could toss Gyro aside as if he were a small mouse. But he can’t feel all the steel and screws and moving hinges. He just feels soft, squeezable. Like a pillow brought to life.

Those giant, glossy eyes are so trusting.

The boy is pressing up against him, arching his hips as if to urge Gyro to take him harder, deeper. He has the room inside of him to take more. But that's not what he wants. He wants to feel his father pressed up against him. He wants to be held and to hold. Gyro presses his body against the robot. He is so much bigger than him and Boyd is all but crushed beneath him, his face lost in the feathers of Gyro’s chest, but when Gyro releases his hands he’s happy to just wrap his arms around his father, squeezing as much of him as he can. They’re too small to reach around him entirely but his fingers grab what they can. His fingertips dig into his shoulder, his hip, but no pain accompanies the movement. He is being as gentle with Gyro as Gyro is being with him.

Gyro grabs at Boyd’s thighs with his own free hands and spreads him wider, pushing himself in deeper, deeper than a normal child would be able to take without serious pain and injury. Then he takes Boyd’s face in his palms, the fingers wet with lube, and kisses him as he grinds into him. It feels so, so good, and Boyd is so good at this. He is clenching around the hard cock inside of him, but he wants Gyro to feel good, not pain. It is just the right amount of tightness. He is fucking him the best he can, thrusting up deep inside him again and again as Boyd whimpers into his mouth, but Boyd’s grip is so strong that it gives Gyro very little room to pull out.

“You feel so good on Daddy’s cock,” Gyro whispers against his cheek. “You always make Daddy feel so good. But Daddy wants to turn you around, is that okay?”

Boyd is hesitant. He likes being hugged and he can’t hug Gyro when he is on his knees. Gyro can hug him but it’s not the same and Gyro knows that.

“We’ll hug for a long time afterward,” he promises and Boyd nods. He releases Gyro from his grasp and obediently climbs up, turning so that he is on his hands and knees, his pert tail in the air, displaying his wet, dripping opening. Gyro grips him by the hips and pushes in quickly with one forceful shove. His entire body shakes for a long moment, stiffening as he wards off a premature orgasm. Beneath him, Boyd mews like a happy kitten.

The first few thrusts into him, Gyro sits up on his knees, just watching his own penis as it disappears inside the perfect, taut asshole he crafted for his son. It leaves him dry-mouthed, the beauty of the sight, the dirtiness of it all, but Boyd is whining beneath him and he knows he can’t neglect him. So he presses his chest against the boy’s back, his arms tight around the boy’s middle, and takes him deep and slow. The long, wet draw of his cock is audible and arousing and accented by the slapping sound of his pelvis hitting the boy’s backside. Boyd’s fingers grip the sheets and he’s still hard when Gyro reaches around to grab at his minuscule erection.

He doesn’t last long. He never does. Someday, maybe, when the newness of the situation wears off. When the very idea of copulating with a child is not so directly arousing in its own right. Boyd’s sensors pick up Gyro’s orgasm before he does and Boyd’ faux-little-boy orgasm racks his tiny body. The little “ohh” he moans out prettily may be for show but it’s enough to put Gyro over the edge and he thrusts in one last time, his grip around Boyd’s waist tightening to a degree that could fracture the ribs of a normal child. He presses his forehead between Boyd’s sharp shoulder blades, breathing deeply as he fills up the robot boy with his ejaculate. Nothing to worry about, his insides have a self-cleaning feature.

His body is trembling with the force of it. He can’t move for a long minute. His penis is sore, over-stimulated. He waits for it to soften.

He tells Boyd he loves him. He strokes his hands down his chest, lays his palms flat across his belly.

“Did I do well?”

“Always.”

When he is finally able to pull out, he collapses on his back, exhausted. He’s still wearing his socks and the tightness of them around his ankle is annoying his too-sensitive post-orgasmic body. He looks down at them, contemplating sitting up to pull them off, and sees his own body ribs clearly visible as he pants from the exertion of their sexual activity. Then he can’t see his shoes or his ribs because Boyd is on his chest, snuggling against him.

Gyro wraps his arms around him, loosely but lovingly. He gazes at his son with adoration in his eyes.

“Do you want me to make you dinner?” Boyd asks, helpfully. “My sensors show you have lost one point two pounds in the last seven days. You should eat better.”

“Not right now,” Gyro shakes his head. He slips his hands under the boy’s armpits and pulls him up higher so that his head is against his collar. He turns to kiss Boyd’s forehead and then rests his cheek against it. He’s holding him around the chest and Boyd is smiling. “Let me just hold you for a while."

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic I’m headcanoning that Gyro has an apartment attached to the lab somehow, don’t question it.


End file.
